Sid the Hero
*Mister Sid *Insidious Pest *Joey the Hybrid |age = *13 (Sonic Overload) *14 *15 |birthday = |birthplace = Station Square |species = Formerly Human, Currently Hybrid |gender = Male |height = |weight = |fur = Brown |eyes = Black |attire = *Gray Shorts *Green Shoes with white straps *Black curvy lines with widows peak around each shoe *Yellow dots on the top side corners of each shoe *White cuffs with gold rings around them |alignment = Neutral Good |favourite food = Pepperoni and Sausage Pizza |likes = (What or who does your character like?) |dislikes = (What or who does your character not like?) |relatives = *Rana Franklin *Jackie Franklin *John Franklin *Sasha Franklin *Bob Franklin |friends = * |neutral = * |rivals = * |enemies = * |skills = *Ergokinesis *Enhanced speed *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced jump *Flight *Enhanced stamina *Enhanced will *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Grinding *Harnessing chaos energy **Super transformation **Dark Super transformation |theme = (What is your character's main theme? Try thinking of a song that matches your character's backstory and personality.)}} Sid the Hero(シド・ザ・ヒーロー Shido_za_Hiiroo) is a fan-made character who was created by Heroic412229. He first appeared in Sonic Overload as a secondary protagonist. He is a former human, now hybrid character with the ability of Ergokinesis, an ability to manipulate energy in a concentrated manner. His parents were killed by Ominous so he decided to join Sonic and his friends in putting a stop to Ominous once and for all. Sid is at times immature, short tempered, and optimistic but can be serious and determined when he needs. He has a very ambivalent point of view and can see things in a subjective standpoint, however. Nevertheless, he is very altruistic, and willing to do whatever it takes to bring peace to others, including his family and friends. Concept and Creation Before Heroic412229's was creating Sonic Overload, he wanted a new character to the wiki that would fit into the Sonic community without feeling too out of place. After thinking of what character to add, he decided to go with a character that he made from his childhood and try to make it look like it belongs in the Sonic universe and make it unique and relatable at the same time. This is where Sid came into play. When adding Sid and his features into the wiki for the first time, the character became very panned prior to the changes that he received now. He was too overpowered, had a weird and unoriginal personality and appearance, and he felt too out of place to be put in a Sonic game, this was due to Heroic412229's previous inexperience in the wiki and in character design principles. After realization of this, Heroic412229 decided to start mostly all over with Sid's design (except for his appearance), and put Sid on hiatus until he could come up with a more natural design for him. When Sonic Overload was being created, Sid was added in as a new character that would fit the game's tone without being too out of place again, though he still was in need of a redesign at the time. With the help of some friends and so, Heroic412229 was finally able to give Sid the new and beneficial design he needed. Sid's personality was influenced by his color scheme; which gave him a silly and serious archetype. He was also meant to age both physically and mentally, the more games and other entries he appeared in. Appearance Sid is a brown humanoid-like being with 2 long black skinny antennae drooping back from the back of his head, 4 small black thin spikes sticking out around each antenna, large pink butterfly wings on his back that lack no facial accessories of any kind, a brown furry squirrel tail that holds up, large white cartoon-like expressive eyes with black pupils that lack eyebrows, eyelashes and irises, lacks a nose and ears, has a cartoon-like expressive mouth and has short black or dark brown hair. Attire He wears a pair of gray shorts, two lightweight, hyper friction resistant green and black shoes with a white strap, and cuffs, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs with golden rings on them on his hands. He sometimes wears blue sunglasses above his eyes. Personality Sonic Overload Sid is normally an optimistic and adventurous person who loves excitement and usually sees the bright side of things. However, he can sometimes have a short temper. He sometimes acts on impulse, and sometimes throws whatever he has in his hands. Whenever he’s cheerful, he acts a little immature and childish, and gets scolded (usually by Shadow.) When alone, he likes screaming and being cheerful. His screaming usually disturbs his younger sister (Rana). He has a strange love for meat buns. In spite of his somewhat immature behavior, Sid can be very level-headed and willing to take things seriously when it is called for and can sometimes think outside of the box. Though he can be very self-conscious and downhearted when he feels that he has done something wrong or immoral, but has an honest and altruistic heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to make up for it. After Sonic Overload Unfortunately, after witnessing what happened to his parents and how he treated his sister and several others throughout the game, Sid was faced with intense inner self-reproach, aloofness and devastation for his personally unjust actions. This also made him develop a fear of hurting others or seeing others miserable through carelessness or negligence. Present Over the years, Sid became more and more mature and empathetic. While he may still have his immature and self-conscious attitude and his fear of hurting others, they've been toned down and less present than before. History Early Life Before Sonic Overload, Sid was a normal human who was tired of his boring, mundane life and always wanted travel and see what it was like to be able to help others, see new things and what the world has to offer outside of home and school. He was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog ever since he was a pre-teen. His parents and sister, Rana, try to talk him out of this, as they don't want to see him get hurt and want him to grow up from that, but while he respects their reasonings, he disregards their warnings and tells them that one day he will be able to prove to them that traveling outside of his normal life isn't as dangerous as they think it will be, much to their displeasure. Sonic Overload Sid continues dreaming about wanting an extraordinary life and how he would one day meet his hero, Sonic, before witnessing Ominous and Dr. Eggman's attack on Station Square. While trying escape the assault with his fellow classmates, Sid spots a small creature whose got his foot stuck in some rubble before noticing a strange bright light heading towards it. Not wanting it to hit the poor creature, he rushed over and blocked it, eventually turning him into the weird hybrid-like creature he is now. While rushing back home, he spots his sister, Rana, crying over their parents being murdered by Ominous. Wanting to avenge his parents and other loved ones from Ominous' mayhem, Sid decides to go out on his own, inadvertently leaving his sister to find a safe place for both her and their parents (though she did get some help from Tails and Amy.) While he was on his way to stop Ominous, he came across Sonic for the first time. Sonic came by to see what was wrong, but after feeling so distraught about his murdered parents, he inadvertently yelled at him to leave him alone. Feeling guilty for that, he tried to apologize to him, but Sonic already left before he got the chance. After Sonic Overload After the events from Sonic Overload, Sid and Rana had to move in with their grandparents due to what happened to their parents during Ominous' reign. Feeling devast Powers Ergokinesis Sid's main ability is his Ergokinesis, the ability to harness and control energy in a concentrated manner. Though he is a bit inexperience at first, due to have never used it before he became a hybrid, over time he does learn to hone and control his powers more naturally. He is able to harness and amplify the pure energy of both himself and other sources as well. He can also increase his and others' energy to heal or increase stamina and power. His ergokinesis can also create force fields to protect both himself and others from most harm, physical or otherwise. Sid can also use his ergokinesis to teleport over short distances, and create energy blasts, beams, and constructs against enemies and obstacles, though it can deplete his energy if too much is used without proper training and exercise. Sid can use his ability to sense and detect odd energy sources nearby. He can also return or transfer his energy or the energy of others when needed. While Sid's ergokinesis isn't perfect, even at its full potential, it can still be a very powerful force on its own. His ergokinesis is able to blast metal robots with ease, stun large creatures, and Physical Abilities Even though Sid has powerful ergokinesis, he still isn't as superhuman as most mobians, but still has above-average physical prowess that exceeds that of most normal humans. Though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow at their maximum speed, Sid is a very quick runner with above-average speed that surpasses his normal human form and is able to keep up with Sonic and the others. Though not as strong as Knuckles, he still has above-average physical strength that surpasses his normal human form and can be able to punch and lift things that most normal humans wouldn't be able to. He is very agile and acrobatic, able to grind on rails, do incredible tricks on the ground and in mid-air, and evade obstacles with above-average reflexes, though not at the same level as most mobians. He is also able to jump several feet into the air from a standstill position. With his wings, Sid is granted the ability to fly and hover through great heights and distances in the air by flapping his wings, though he can still lose stamina if he flies or hovers for too long. Both his tail and antennae are prehensile and can be manipulated with ease. He has above-average durability, able to take extreme punishment from robots and creatures and get right back up with a few bruises. Though his stamina can be very limited, especially when using his ergokinesis, his physical endurance is still above that of a normal human. Sid has above-average willpower and is able to withstand things that would be too much for most humans to handle. He is also very persistent and usually refuse to give up or surrender, unless it's something he's extremely scared of, such a bug. After his transformation into a hybrid, he can harness chaos energy to empower himself as well as his ergokinesis and perform more powerful energy-based attacks. Combat skills In combat, Sid is a very powerful fighter with above-average hand-to-hand combat skills, with or without his ergokinesis; though not as much as Sonic and his friends without proper training. He is able to exchange punches, kicks and other blows with ease. He is able to fight on par with opponents that have the same or slightly greater experience in battle, especially when he's at his full potential. Fighting Style Sid's fighting style mostly relies on him using his ergokinesis to absorb nearby energy and use to create and shoot powerful energy blasts and constructs, such as pillars, for long range attacks. He requires a lot of concentration and energy for his attacks. He can also use it to teleport in front of or behind his opponents in order to launch surprise attacks and give opponents limited room to counterattack. Sid is still able to fight with his physical abilities when needed and even combine them with his ergokinesis as well as charge his ergokinesis to temporarily increase them for more powerful and devastating attacks, though he can lose stamina in the process. When he isn't using his ergokinesis for offensive use, it can also be used to heal or rejuvenate his allies and others as well as increase their stamina and power when needed, though at the cost of his own stamina. He can also create shields and force fields for defensive uses, though also at the cost of his stamina. Moves and Techniques Transformations Super Transformation By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sid can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sid. In this form, Sid is able to incredible speed, and strength beyond his normal form, though still slightly slower and weaker than a normal Super Form. He also gains the ability to fly without using his wings and near-invulnerability, though also not as much as a normal Super Form. His ergokinesis has also increased, giving him greater force and speed through his energy blasts. Like most super forms, Super Sid can still burns off a lot of energy and needs rings in order to sustain this form. He is also still weak against Anti-Energy users and Energy Immunity users, as well not being able to perform as well due to inexperience. Dark Super Transformation Basically the Super Transformation, but is manipulated by dark energy. In this form, he has the same abilities as his regular Super Form, except much more aggressive and brutal, as well as less powerful. He can use Miscellaneous skills Weaknesses *His ergokinesis can't be created from out of nowhere, it needs to be gathered from an already existing source nearby. *Sid has a major phobia of bugs and insects, except for characters like Charmy. When seeing a bug, he usually runs off and hides in panic. *His ergokinesis can be cancelled out or erased by beings and sources of Anti-Energy Manipulation. *Sid can be very self-conscious and self-deprecating when he feels like he's done something wrong, immoral, or thoughtless to anybody. This self-consciousness gets even more severe when he feels guilt at the hands of his parents' death by Ominous, his temporary abandonment of his little sister, and many other things that happened in Sonic Overload. *Sid can at times be very immature and childish, usually when he's alone. This can cause him to inadvertently annoy others; though overtime, he has grown out of it and became more mature and empathetic. *Sid has a great love of food, especially pizza, and can sometimes get distracted when he spots it. *His ergokinesis doesn't work on Energy-Immunity users and sources. *Sid's ergokinesis requires a lot of focus when in use and can be negated by being distracted or caught off guard. *The amount of ergokinesis Sid can use is tied to the amount of strength and energy he has in his body. The more the energy he has, the bigger and more powerful amount of ergokinesis he can use. If he uses too much energy than he already has, he will become fatigue and will need other sources to regain it. At the same time, if he absorbs too much energy, he might overload his energy, which may result in major headaches unless he is able to release some of it from his body. *Due to him never having ergokinesis before he became a hybrid, he is very inexperienced and has trouble controlling his powers when needed, though he does get better overtime through training and practice. *Sid can't absorb specific types of energy for varying reasons; for example, poison because it could make him or others sick or even die. Stats Relationships Rana Wilson Rana is Sid's little sister. His Parents Clover Ominous Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Lilac "Rosebud" Wood Platinum Foehn Friends Foes Quotes TBA Gallery File:Sid_the_Hero_Logo.png|Sid the Hero Logo File:Sid's_Emotions.png|Sid's Emotions File:Classic_Sid.png|Classic Sid Trivia *Sid the Hero was the first fan character created by Heroic412229 and the one that caught the most attention, though it wasn't completely in the most positive light. *When he was first created, he got critically panned before his redesign. References Category:Hybrids Category:Good Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities